The present invention relates to a farm machine coupling. More particularly, the invention relates to a farm machine coupling for releasably coupling an agricultural attachment to a farm machine.
Farm machine couplings are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,528,443, issued Mar. 3, 1925 to McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,166, issued Feb. 13, 1940 to Simmons, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,044, issued May 13, l949 to Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,737, issued Nov. 8, 1949 to Skinner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,865, issued Aug. 23, 1955 to Dennewitz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,066, issued Nov. 6, 1973 to Young.
Objects of the invention are to provide a farm machine coupling of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, secured and released with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to releasably couple an agricultural attachment to a farm machine.